


The Ceremony

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Everyone deals with grief differently.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	The Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

The ceremony was beautiful. Everything was dawned in traditional white. All those presented wore only white, even the Downworlders who came to pay their respects. They lost many too, this ceremony was for them as well. Even though it is a funeral for the dead Shadowhunters, it is also a remembrance for all of those who lost their lives in this wordless hate. There would be a memorial site dedicated to all of the fallen, not just the Shadowhunters as they did in the War. This would be for everyone.

Although Max Lightwood never had his first rune, nor had is first true fight, he was still a Shadowhunter and recognized as such. He would be buried with the others, Talla, Raj, Marianna, Brice, Trix, and everyone else who was killed in this senseless murder spree. As well, Maurice, the Shadowhunter deemed as a traitor has been lifted of that title after it was proven he was not responsible for his actions. A brief investigation done by Alec Lightwood who claimed it. No one doubted or questioned his words.

“Ave Atque Vale.” Maryse says loudly and sure as tears form in her eyes, but do not fall.

Her children, Isabelle, Alec, and Jace stand sure and strong despite the sadness. Isabelle has been silently crying all through the day, Jace is the same, although he hides his tears well. Alec on the other hand seems void of emotion. If one were to look at him at first glance, they would think him as one without emotion, but that is not the case. He has pushed down his feelings, the need to stay strong for his family falling heavily on his shoulders as he is the oldest. Of course his mother is there, but at a certain age, one feels as though they must protect their parents like they’ve protected them. That’s where Alec Lightwood is right now, especially when their father Robert Lightwood said he could not come.

Isabelle wanted to be the one to say Max’s name, but as she tries to, the words won’t come out. Only sobs and more crying as Maryse’s arm comes around her daughter’s shoulders. Alec’s hand holds onto his sisters before he lets go and takes a step forward. It’s at that moment that Jace looks up, tears in his eyes and says, “No. I can’t do this. I’m sorry. I did this. I killed him. It was me!”

There are some shocked looks, but more sympathy and pity then anything. Alec immediately reaches out to his brother, his parabatai, but Jace has already taken a step away. He moves off of the platform and walks out of the room. Alec takes a step forward, but stops, he locks eyes with Simon who gives him a nod and goes after Jace instead.

With the knowledge that someone is looking after Jace, even if it’s not him, Alec looks into the crowd, locking eyes with Magnus. Magnus told him that if it ever gets too difficult, to looks at him. To focus on him. So Alec does as he says loudly, “Max Lightwood.”

…

“Hey.” Simon says softly as he leans against the wall, across from Jace who is sitting on a box. It’s a small room, a closet really for storage, but it has no windows and is dark. It encases Jace in a comforting embrace. He couldn’t be out there. He couldn’t watch as they called out Max Lightwood’s name. As they burned and buried his ashes.

Jace says nothing, so Simon continues, “I feel like I should say sorry.”

“For what? Being happy?” Jace says with a heavy voice. “Don’t. Just don’t. You got your man back. You should be happy.”

Jace chokes back more tears as he wipes his eyes of the ones that escaped.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it, but you will be happy again. You, Izzy, Alec… You’ll be happy again one day.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jace says, unconvincingly, then more subtle adds, “I’m always going to be alone.”

“No.” Simon says with conviction and hurt on his features as he walks closer to Jace. He kneels down to his height and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You have me, and Clary, and Izzy. You have Alec. Even Magnus and Mikael. Aline says she’s staying here longer and I know that you don’t know her that well but she seems pretty cool. I think you’d get along okay.”

Jace looks up, a sob escaping his lips as hot tears fall from his eyes. “I feel so stupid, Simon. I feel like a fool.”

Simon’s eyebrows crunch up into concern as he pulls Jace closer. He wraps his arms around him as Jace begins to cry hard and fast. “No, you’re not stupid. And anyone who’s been in love has been a fool. Hell, I followed Clary into this scary world because I was in love with her. I was pretty much a fool, too. We’ve all been there. Besides he tricked you. He tricked us all. Hey, Jace, it’s okay. You’ll be happy again, one day. I promise.”

Simon rubs up and down Jace’s back as he cries into Simon’s shirt. He says through sobs, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Simon does his best to reassure him, that he was tricked, that it’s not his doing. But he’s not sure if Jace will ever believe him, ever believe anyone that it is the truth. That it really wasn’t his fault.

“It’s okay, Jace. It’s okay.”

But even as Simon says those words, he knows it’s really not.

…

Mikael sits on the edge of the building his legs dangling off of the edge. The sky is a beautiful light blue. The sun is hidden behind clouds, which makes sense, it’s not really a sunny day today. It can’t be, not when one of their youngest is gone. When so many lives had been taken away. All of the grief and sadness that comes from it was stifling for Mikael. He knows those feelings all too well, when his own father passed away, he remembers the ceremonies. He remembers the gifts and the words. He remembers his mother coming and ripping him away from the only life he’s ever known. He never wanted to be a Shadowhunter, he just wanted to be a part of the Fae. The grief he felt then, and feels today, is not just for his father, but for his own life that he lost.

His eyes are tired and he feels raw. He was crying earlier, but not anymore. There’s only so much crying he can take.

“There you are.” Says a familiar voice from behind him.

Mikael turns his head back to see Aline step out onto the roof.

“Hi.” Mikael says.

“Hello.” Aline replies. “What are you doing out here?”

“It was too much… Too much sadness.”

“You’re part Fae, right? I don’t mean it as rude, it’s just an observation. I had a friend who was. She could feel everything. Whenever I was sad or happy, she just knew.”

“Yeah.” Mikael says slowly, then bitterly, “We have that ‘gift.’”

“I’m sorry, it sounds hard.” Aline says with sympathy. “Maybe we could get out of here? Go and get a drink somewhere?”

“I’m fifteen.”

“Right. Then maybe a burger and fries? They don’t make the food in Alicante like they do here.”

Mikael looks to Aline’s honest smile and nods. “Sure. But only if I can have a milkshake with extra sugar.”

Aline laughs as he gets up and they start to walk to the exit. “Sure. Of course. My friend also loved lots of sugar too.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“No, not at all.”


End file.
